


How Hard Can It Be To Scramble Space Eggs?

by SaraJaye



Series: Full Castleship Of Domestic Family Warms [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Distractions, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Keith is eternally thirsty for Shiro, M/M, Morning Sex, Overcooked eggs, Space Husbands, shiro can't cook, space family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith was just trying to make breakfast for his family. Shiro had other ideas.





	How Hard Can It Be To Scramble Space Eggs?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



It was a very, very rare occasion that Hunk let anyone else prepare the meals. The kitchen was basically "his" territory, and the others just let it go. Shiro couldn't cook worth a damn, Lance claimed not to like it even if he was good at it, Pidge knew how but got distracted easily, and Keith's knowledge extended to heating up canned or frozen foods.

Hunk also liked to sleep in, though, so Keith decided to be a real Space Mom and make breakfast for his family this morning. How hard could it be? He'd watched Hunk at work enough times, he seemed able to replicate Earth foods, even if the taste was different, and they'd picked up a carton of eggs during their last stop on a fertile farm planet. And since Keith didn't know the first thing about pancakes or waffles or anything close, scrambled eggs it was.

He stood at the stove, moving the eggs around with a spatula, humming some old classic rock tune he remembered his dad singing while he did the dishes back home. So far, so good.

"Morning, Starlight." Keith glanced over his shoulder to see a smiling, bare-chested Shiro rubbing his hair with a towel. Suddenly Keith regretted his decision, how could he be expected to keep an eye on scrambling space eggs with his gorgeous unofficial husband in the same room?

"I should've known you'd be up soon," he said, reluctantly turning back to the pan. "Are the kids still sleeping?"

"I didn't hear any video game noises or arguing, so my guess is they are." In a few steps Shiro was beside him at the stove, chin resting on his shoulder, arm around his waist. "That smells good. Looks pretty good, too!"

"Yeah, well, they say any idiot can scramble eggs." He paused. "Er, their words, not mine." Shiro chuckled, brushing a playful kiss over his neck.

"It's okay. I've made peace with being useless in the kitchen." He was too close, Keith thought, struggling to keep his focus on the task at hand. So close Keith could feel the heat of him through his t-shirt, and was that Old Spice? Or the space variant of it? "You look adorable, you know that?"

"Like a real Space Mom?"

"All that's missing is the apron." Shiro tugged at the dish towel tucked into Keith's pants, Keith's cock twitching at the nearness of his hand. "Not that this isn't cute!"

"Yeah, well...it was all I could find." Keith made a half-hearted attempt to squirm away, pushing the eggs around. The definition of frustration was the half-naked love of your life pressed against you and breakfast on the stove, and Keith wished he'd tried to make muffins or something he didn't have to keep stirring. "S-Shiro..."

"I don't think I've ever been more turned on by you than I am right now," Shiro murmured, gripping his hips, Keith groaning as he felt Shiro's hard-on press against his ass. He couldn't help backing into him, his grip on the spatula loosening.

"S-Shiro, I've got to watch the eggs..." But watching a pan full of soupy eggs was nowhere near as inviting, not when Shiro was moving against him slowly, tantalizingly, their pants an excruciating layer between them. "Oh God-!"

"Someday, Starlight," Shiro whispered, pressing his cock further into the cleft of Keith's ass,"we'll have our own little space house. I'll come home from flying the galaxy, to find you at the stove..."

"Mmm..." Keith rocked backwards against him, his own cock straining against his jeans. "Maybe I'll be wearing an apron this time." He bit his free hand to stifle a gasp as Shiro reached around to grip him through his jeans.

"And nothing else?" he murmured, moving faster. Keith's hold on the spatula was weakening and he'd started to forget all about the eggs, focused only on the slow grind of Shiro's hips against his ass. It's all he could do not to yank their pants down and impale himself on Shiro's cock right there in the kitchen, and only because a kid or Coran could walk in at any moment.

"Maybe-!"

"And I'd come up behind you, like this, unzip my pants..." Shiro squeezed his erection. "Fuck you right up against the stove?"

The spatula slipped from Keith's hand and clattered to the floor. To hell with the eggs, he thought, twisting around in the embrace and kissing Shiro desperately. Shiro grabbed his hips and pressed him against the wall, grinding their cocks together more rapidly until the heat of climax overtook Keith and he toppled forward into the warm abyss of sheer bliss, only vaguely feeling Shiro come moments later.

Forget breakfast, forget anyone walking in, forget everything. He sagged into his lover's embrace, sighing contentedly, breathing in his scent...

...only for that scent to mingle with the odor of overcooked eggs a second later. That and the sticky feeling in his pants dragged Keith back to reality; he wriggled out of Shiro's arms to check the eggs, but it was too late. They were officially overcooked.

"Whoops."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Starlight." Shiro groaned. "I think your impulsive ways are rubbing off on me." Keith poked at the eggs with a spork, they were still relatively soft but had kind of a rubbery feel to them.

"They're probably still edible?"

"Just to be safe, we better make some bacon to go with them," Shiro said. Both those things could be prepared in the oven, which would give them time to change their pants and Shiro to put a shirt on.

By the time they were presentable and the table was set, the others were awake and coming into the dining area.

"Okay, new rule," Hunk said as he forced down a mouthful of eggs. "Mom's not allowed in the kitchen unless Dad's at least two rooms away."


End file.
